Red Light District
by DarkZen17
Summary: Ichigo hates to go out late in Karakura. The one time that he does, he accidentely bumps into someone who has the most beautiful emerald eyes he has ever seen and now he can't stop thinking about them. Rated M for language and future lemon. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I really hope that you all like it

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own bleach in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Red Light District**

This night was just like any other night in Karakura. There were people out and about enjoying the night life, partying with friends. Drinking to their hearts content making the night last as long as possible. Club lights flashed brightly, music blaring from every block, crowds dominating the streets. A certain district stood out from the others. Red lights littered all the surrounding sidewalks and street posts. Buildings piercing the sky, luxury cars lined up and down the streets, grown men and women scattered all over the area. There were even teens who snuck out from under their parents watchful eyes to be a part of the night life wanting to feel the bliss of letting the barriers around their minds drop and letting their bodies fuse with others allowing the heat and ecstasy rule them. In this day and age being a virgin teen was looked down upon other teens. "The Red Light District" was a way for adults and teens alike to escape the pressure of others.

It was pure euphoria for most but for others it was nothing but an everlasting nightmare. Despite the popularity of the district there was a dark side to it. Not everything was as it seemed. In the midst of the district a building in particular stood with an anomalous glow. Standing 12 stories high, its red sign reading 'Red's Night House.' One would think that such a building would contain rare beauties but those who roam the dark streets under the luminous moon knew better than anyone the meaning behind the name. Its meaning would make some cringe with utter disgust. But then again who wouldn't react that way after finding out worked at a _whore house. _

In this place all the workers have the option of changing their name letting their house keeper change it for them. Majority of the time it is the house keeper who changes theirs name seeing as they do not want to change their identity.

"Umi, Seizu! The both of you have clients. Please report to your given room." The secretary Ayaka called out. _Poor girl._ Her parents past away when she was little and as she got older the night house was the only place she could work that paid enough for her to support for her little brother and herself.

Umi and Seizu were the most demanded out of all the girls at the Red's Night House. They are different from the rest. They were in fact men. Clients are indeed told this beforehand. It seems that the clients are more than willing to try something new; over 90% of them are men. Many people have heard rumors of the gorgeous Umi and lovely seizu**. **Though they were men, they were considered the most beautiful. Clients often refuse to tell others about their encounter in fear that they won't be able to buy them for another night. Clients often got into fights over who got to sleep with who. Claiming that they deserve the most beautiful prostitute the night house has to offer which made Umi and Seizu the most demanded despite their gender

Umi and Seizu gazed at each other. Here they were, another night in hell. Umi wanted nothing to do with this place. This place is trash to him. Everything about it was simply _trash. _Seizu on the other hand wanted to dissect every being that has ever touched him. Make them all lab rats and make them scream and beg for their lives, which he won't let them have back.

The way they were looking at each other was them telling one another not to break. They couldn't let this night or any other night break what was left of their sanity. Reluctantly they looked away from each other and headed to their rooms.

The two are completely oblivious to the surprises that await them as the night progresses.

* * *

"Ichigo! Would you hurry the hell up! I ain't got all damn night!"

"Shut the hell up! Who said I even wanted to go in the first place! From what I can remember I thought you hated going to that Red Light district place or whatever it's called."

"Look there's something I want to check out."

"Grimmjow, what the hell is so important that you have drag me with you—" Ichigo was cut short by the look on grimmjow's face. He'd never seem him look so serious.

"I'm looking for someone, but first I need to find someone else. The only place I'll find either person is in that district. So hurry up and lets go, I won't be able to find these people by myself."

"Fine."

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder who Grimmjow was looking for. He honestly didn't mind helping him really. If it were the other way around he'd want someone to help him as well especially if he was looking for someone dear to him. Ichigo had known Grimmjow for years but he doesn't remember someone being so important to him that he would actually go out his way to look for them and bring someone with him nonetheless.

Grimmjow and Ichigo headed out of Grimmjow's mansion and to his SUV. The ride to the Red Light District was a quiet one. Ichigo's curiosity was starting to take over his thoughts.

'_Who could he be looking for? I know it's not either of his parents, if I'm not mistaken he told me they both passed away after a freak car accident. Not sure if he has any siblings. If does he then he never mentions a thing about them. I don't know any of his other relatives either. Ugh… I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.'_

Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that the vehicle had come to a halt and had been turned off.

"Oi, berry, lets go."

"Huh…? Oh right, yea."

'_Wow'_

Ichigo had never seen so many people in one place. Not even during the holidays when every store and mall was packed like hell. He only heard rumors of the place. He has never actually been there before. Going out to clubs and stuff just wasn't his calling nor did he feel comfortable about going to one anyway. Places like these at night were just trouble. Something always goes freakishly wrong.

'_There are red lights everywhere. Hmph…I guess this is why they call it the Red Light District. Would've thought it stood for something else and not a gazillion fuckin' red lights._

In the very center of the district Ichigo could see a tall building that stuck out from the rest.

"Oi, Grimmjow."

"Hm…"

"What kind of building is that in the center?"

When Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow he saw a flash of anger cross his eyes as he looked at the building.

"It's a whore house."

'_**WHO**__ the hell is he looking for?'_

Okay now Ichigo was super curious.

Just then Ichigo noticed a really tall lanky looking guy which an eye patch over his left eye watching the crowds of people like a hawk. It seems that Grimmjow also noticed the guy as well since he shouted out towards him.

"Nnoitra!"

The tall dude looked over in their direction and started to head towards them. Ichigo couldn't how tall the guy seemed to be. He had to be at _**least**_ 7 feet tall. Now he was standing directly in front of Grimmjow and adjacent from Ichigo.

"Grimm who's da fuckin' berry?" the guy said throwing glances at Ichigo.

"This is my friend I was talking about, Ichigo Kurosaki. He agreed to help."

"Ichigo? Che… he's actually a damn berry. Whatever…"

Ichigo was seriously irritated by this dude. He didn't even _**know**_ the damn guy and he was already cracking jokes at his name.

"Ichigo this is Nnoitra Jigura. Just ignore the way he talks he doesn't mean any harm."

"Yea whatever, who are we looking for again?"

"The hell Jaegerjaques ya ain't told him? How da fuck is the little shit gonna help us?"

"Shut up I'm going to!" turning away from Nnoitra, Grimmjow faced Ichigo.

"We're looking for my younger sister. Her name is Neliel."

"Sister?"

"Yea, you never saw her cause she didn't live with me. A while ago I heard she went missing. Nnoitra here…is her boyfriend."

'_What women her in mind would date a guy like that?'_

"It's a complicated story…"

"Huh?"

"I can see it on your face kurosaki, you're wonder why my sister would date guy like this." Grimmjow said jabbing his thump towards Nnoitra.

"I—I…"

"Heh, well enough of this. Nnoit, what all do you know?"

"Hmph… I heard a lowly piece of shit at the shop talking about a girl he apparently fucked with here at that night house. The way he was talkin bout her, her description matched no one else but Nel. I'll kill all the shits that dare touch _**MY**_ bitch."

'_Whoa! This guy is nuts!'_ Thought Ichigo.

"I see…lets go."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra immediately started their way towards the night house. Ichigo's bad feeling went from horrible to shitastic. Something really bad was about to go down and he really didn't want to be a part of it but he already agreed to help. Taking a deep breath he followed after Grimmjow and Nnoitra.


	2. The Trio

A/N: well here is chapter two. It would be nice if I got more reviews. It makes me want to update wayyy sooner. I might start making the chapters longer...if you noticed it kinda takes me a while to get my point across.

Disclaimer: As you all already know, I do not own bleach in any way, shape or form.

The Trio

_She was dragged in battered and bruised. Her aqua hair covered in blood as a large scar ran down from the top of her head to the right side of her nose. Hazel glazed behind half lidded eye lids. Crimson birth mark horizontally across her face as blood covered it. Her green dress had been torn to rags. There were cuts all over her arms and legs. Numbness engulfed her whole body as everything was being sucked into darkness. Her mind was clouded barely registering the voices that surround her._

"_Stupid wench, how dare she try to fight back!" One of the two guys proclaimed. Both holding her arms dragging her around inside a huge building._

"_Heh… I see why the keeper wanted her so badly." Guy number two said as his eyes raked the woman's body. "Maybe once she all cleaned up I could have some _fun_ with her."_

"_Whatever. She don't look that damn good. I would rather have that green eyed whore named Umi or that pink haired one named Seizu."_

"_What you're a fag now? There is no sexual gratification fucking men."_

"_Have you _ever_ tried? They look better than any woman I have ever seen. Not only that, but the green eyed one is a bit feisty… well used to be anyways. Doesn't matter what the hell you do to him now. He simply doesn't react… period. As if he can't feel a damn thing. The fucker won't even moan."_

"_Ugh! Just shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear about your fag fantasies. I knew I shoulda called in sick today…"_

"_HA! Admit it, you're a closet perv. You want a taste of them just like the rest."_

"_Sorry no can do. I don't ride that side of the boat. Now shut the hell up and help me throw this woman into one of the rooms."_

"_Yea, yea…"_

_The two men came to a halt in front of a door. Once it was opened the girl was roughly thrown to the floor. To both men surprises, the two prostitutes that they mentioned earlier where in the room._

"_Well what a __**lovely **__surprise." Stated the first guy. "If it isn't good ole Umi and Seizu. How about you two freaks of nature clean this wench up and show her the ropes. Depending on my mood I might just come back for the both of you."_

_Seizu narrowed his eyes slightly while Umi stayed perfectly stoic._

"_Stop trying to flirt and lets go! The keeper is gonna have our asses if we don't deliver the packages." Said the second guy as he grabbed his partner pulling him from the room, and out the door and slamming it in the process._

_

* * *

_

It has been a year since Nel was first brought to this place. There were many others who were dragged in just like her. Some just couldn't afford to live normally and found this to be the only way to survive.

She missed her brother Grimmjow and boyfriend Nnoitra terribly. She wanted to give up and never think about the pain ever again… but, if she were to do that then neither Grimmjow nor Nnoitra would look at her the same way ever again. The first night she was brought to the night house she was left in the care of two strangers. Those two strangers were the only ones that really took care of her after she was dragged in. She also found out their names.

Szayel Apporo Granz. He had pink hair and amber eyes. He often smirks to himself when he's alone or simply thinking to himself. When he doesn't have a client he wears white rimmed glasses. At the night house he is called Seizu. He had cleaned all her cuts and gave her some aspirins. He also hand stitched the giant cut on her head. One thing Nel noticed about Szayel was that he had a mad glint in his eyes. Kinda re-minded her of a mad scientist.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was the other. He is known as Umi. Black hair and deep green eyes. He is extremely pale, almost to the point where he looks a bit gray under certain lights. Ulquiorra literally looks like a porcelain doll. He doesn't make any sudden movements or really moves around for that matter, he would sit down and stay that way as stiff as a rock. He rarely speaks unless spoken to but even then he doesn't always reply back. It surprised Nel when she heard his voice. Despite his features he has a fairly deep voice. He never changes his facial expression. It's like he has a permanent frown.

In the night house those two are her supports. They take the blame for any of her mistakes. Once she tried to run away from the night house and got caught. Szayel and Ulquiorra took complete blame for it. Their punishment was brutal. Their once scar free bodies were now covered with many scars. All to keep Nel safe. They didn't want her to go through what they went through. It was bad enough she was made into a prostitute like them. Her name was also changed. In the night house she is known as Nadeshiko.

* * *

Tonight was a very busy night. They were bound to have an unruly amount of clients. Szayel, Ulquiorra , and Nel were in the showers washing off all the filth that dare come in contact with their bodies. A few minutes later they were all in a hot tub to ease their sore muscles. It didn't bother Nel one bit that she was in a tub naked with two guys. She personally knew that wouldn't do anything to her. It wasn't like they had a choice anyways.

"Um… Szayel?"

"What is it Nel?"

"I've been wondering this for a while but… you and Ulquiorra have really long hair. Do you not cut it?"

"It's not that we don't want to cut it, we're not allowed to cut it."

Szayel's hair reached midways from his elbows and his shoulders. Ulquiorra's was just as long as Nel's reaching his waist.

"You don't mind me asking do you?"

"Of course not. You see… to make us look more _feminine _we are forbidden to cut our hair."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind my hair being this long."

"…"

"Are you feeling unwell Nel?"

'_I want to go home.'_

"I… want to go home. In this place, I feel so helpless. I miss my family, my friends, and my _home._"

Szayel frowned. They all want to go home back to their families. Him and Ulquiorra have been at the night house for so long. Neither can remember what it feels like to have a loving family. They were brought to the night when they were 11. Walking home from school together since their houses where in the same direction and area. They are now 20 and 21. Szayel being 20 and Ulquiorra being 21 since he was six months older than Szayel.

"You'll make it out of here." Both Szayel and Nel turned to look at Ulquiorra. It had been the first time he said something since telling Nel his Name a year ago.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Don't let this trash of a place get to you. You will make it out of here." He looked directly at Nel. His voice monotone and expression blank.

Nel wanted to cry. Szayel and Ulquiorra were more confident about her wanting to leave than she was. They stayed strong for her when she was weak.

'_If I really do manage to leave this place…I'm taking you both with me. I promise!'_

Now out of the hot tub, they were dressed in yukatas. Usually Szayel and Ulquiorra wore feminine yukatas but for some reason tonight is different. They were able to wear male yukatas instead.

Ulquiorra wore a black yukata with thin gray and green stripes; he also wore a deep green obi with flower prints that seemed to match his eyes. Szayel wore a lavender yukata with thin white and black square paterns; he also wore a black obi with similar square patterns as his yukata. Nel wore a dark crystal blue yukata with sky blue rose patterns; her obi was the same sky blue as the rose patters, it also had dark blue vine prints surrounding the roses.

Since the night was different from the others, neither of them found the need to pin up their hair nor wear make for that matter (mainly Ulquiorra and Szayel, but Nel applied a small amount of blush and mascara).

The three of them dreading the night but are eager to find out why tonight was so different.

Now standing in the lounge they were brought out of their thoughts when the secretary Ayaka came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but Nadeshiko, a client called in for you earlier today and should be arriving soon."

"Oh… thank you Ayaka-san. I'll be in my room shortly." With a curt nod Ayaka went about her way.

Nel gave a sad smile to Ulquiorra and Szayel before turning around and heading toward her room.

* * *

Grimmjow was starting to get really impatient. There were so many damn people lined up in front of the night house. There was no way they were gonna get inside before sunrise. Nnoitra seemed just as impatient as Grimmjow while Ichigo stayed a bit clueless.

"Ah, fuck this! I ain't got time for this shit!"

"Then how the hell else we gettin in?"

"Unlike you Jaegerjaqeus, I made a few phone calls. There's a guy round back I know, he'll open the back door."

"How come you didn't say anything earlier you fuckin tree?" Grimmjow snarled at Nnoitra. This only cause Nnoitra to smirk at him.

"Ya didn't ask pussy cat."

"Don't fuckin call me that!"

"Will both of you shut the hell up! Damnit aren't we suppose to be looking for someone instead of arguing like idiots!" Ichigo yelled at both of them. He was already severely irritated about looking for someone he's never heard of before.

Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked blankly at Ichigo.

"Che"

"Hmph…Jigura where's the back door?"

"Beats me…"

"For the love of g—ugh!" Grimmjow was starting to get a serious headache. _'This is not happening.'_

Ichigo couldn't wait for the night to end. So badly, he just wanted to turn and leave take a taxi home.


End file.
